After Chapter 112
by DianaCennar
Summary: Now the leader of a revolution, Eren is no longer loyal to the Survey Corps. He brings his previous comrades on road to Shingashina, where it all began. That night, Armin talks to Mikasa, Jean, and Connie about what happened. Only one thing's certain, come morning, nothing will ever be the same.


"He did what?" Jean all but bellowed.

Mikasa couldn't meet his eyes, nor anyone else's, for that matter. She focused on tending to Armin's black eye.

Connie stared at them all in disbelief. "Eren really said that? That's harsh, even for him."

"The war has changed him," Armin seethed, still shaking from seeing Mikasa so torn down. He doesn't care he's injured. Hell, he wished he could've hurt Eren more. He would've if Mikasa's damn Ackerman instincts didn't stop him.

"The fucker's finally lost it," Jean snapped. "All this time. All this time we risked our lives for him. So many people died to save him. And for what? For him to toss us aside as soon as he is promised power?"

"That's not like him," Mikasa finally spoke.

"Oh no," Jean cut her off. "No, no, no, no, no. Do not defend that bastard any longer. Mikasa, don't you see? You're free. He doesn't need you-"

"Jean!" Armin interjected forcefully, shooting him a threatening glare.

"He's right," Mikasa breathed out, squeezing her eyes shut.

The guys stopped and looked to her. Mikasa took a few deep breaths and finally opened her eyes. Her normally sharp, black eyes now a calm, warm brown. Armin's heart skipped a beat, unsure of the woman in front of him.

"I won't protect him anymore," Mikasa breathed out.

Silence.

Mikasa picked up her warm cloth again and returned to tending to Armin's injuries.

"So, that's it?" Connie inquired.

"Yes," Mikasa shrugged. "He said it himself, he doesn't need me. And if I ever instinctively try to protect him again I want all of you to stop me."

"I don't think we are physically able to do that," Armin gave her a small smile.

"Permission to stop you from saving that bastard's ass?" Jean laughed. "I've been waiting for you to say that for seven years! Hell if I care I get injured in the process."

The mood lifted a bit, the four time-tested friends and comrades smiled at each other.

* * *

Armin found Mikasa sitting alone beside the dying campfire. Her neck bare. Armin sighed, unsure if the buzz in his head is relief or sadness.  
Wordlessly, he joined her on the tree trunk.

Mikasa made no move to acknowledge his presence. The two sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, yet no time at all.

"I'm sorry," Mikasa said. "I didn't mean to slam you on the table, I didn't realize what I did until after."

"Don't apologize," Armin nudged her. "If anything it proved that he was right. You only protect him out of instinct, out of habit. Which means you can break it."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"Good," Mikasa breathed out a sigh of relief.

Armin smiled and tended to the fire.

"Thank you, Armin," Mikasa said after a while.

"You're my best friend, Mikasa," Armin shrugged, "He was hurting you, I couldn't have done anything else."

Mikasa smiled back gratefully.

"That was unnecessary of him," Armin shook his head.

"Perhaps, but it worked, didn't it? I'm out of his hair."

"Normal people would appreciate you."

"Ah, but if there's anything about him that we know," Mikasa almost laughed. "Is that he's anything but normal."

"We should've seen that a long time ago."

"We did, we just accepted it."

Armin nodded.

"I will forgive him," Mikasa admitted. She continued before Armin could interject, "Hating him will hold him in my heart, but he doesn't belong there anymore. He saved me, and I saved him. I owe him nothing now."

Armin glanced at her in almost awe. "What is this sudden enlightenment?"

Mikasa smiled, "My father used to say holding a grudge is like drinking poison and hoping your enemy will die."

"Your father should talk to Jaeger and Gabi."

The two friends laughed. Armin exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding. A feathery ray of amber brushed across their faces. It's morning. And Shingashina awaits.


End file.
